


Stars in His Eyes

by Inktastic1711



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Bucky Fest 2019, First Time Bottoming, Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-11-21 06:20:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18138545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inktastic1711/pseuds/Inktastic1711
Summary: My submission for the BBF2019, from the prompt: Bucky decides he wants to try bottoming for the first time with Sam. Soft and gentle but more kink is cool too!Of course I couldn’t only write the sex part, so there’s a lot of build up. I hope it delivers mystery prompter!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is woefully unbetaed, and I apologize for that. Also I am bad at tagging, so let me know if there’s anything I should add.

Bucky and Sam were in a bar somewhere in Nashville. They had been sent to Tennessee together to see if an alien race was trying to infiltrate modern country music, but all they had really found were guitars and autotune. With reports filled, and pick up not scheduled until the following 0800, they agreed to a night out.

Bucky couldn’t get fully drunk anymore, but he could get a slight buzz with the liberal and consistent application of whiskey, which was conveniently enough, widely available in Nashville. Sam, Of course, could get drunk.

Inside the bar was dimly lit, a little smokey, and cover band was cycling through classic 80s rock on the small stage. Sam bobbed his head to “Jukebox Hero” and Bucky smiled, “I know this one.”

“Yeah?” Sam looked up from the beer he was sipping on as Bucky shot his third straight whiskey.

“Yeah, I uh, I think I was briefly, a roadie, that’s what it’s called, when you do the heavy lifting for bands, yeah. Recon mission,” he looks sideways at Sam who is on the stool next to him, “I didn’t kill anyone that time, just blended in and reported.”

“Add it to the resume, man. Winter Soldier, history’s most notorious roadie. Ha. What the hell were you reporting on Foreigner for anyway? Shit, don’t tell me if it’s going to ruin karaoke night,”

“Mostly drugs, and sex. I mean, I think they were less interested in the sex than the drugs.”

“Right, sex, drugs, and Bucky Barnes.”

“I hate you.”

“Did you get in on any of the sex and drugs, Barnes?” Sam’s mouth is curled into a sly grin, goading. Bucky laughs and faces the wall of liquor instead of meeting his eyes.

“I was undercover. You gotta do things undercover sometimes, you know that, Sam.”

“Shit. You did. Well, you remember?”

“Uh, god, ok, just - just don’t tell Steve, ok?” Sam snorts and leans his head against the bar as he laughs.

“Yeah, man,” Sam says, taking a breath, “I won’t tell Steve about your sexual exploits while undercover in the 80s, deal.”

“Alright, alright, I was only with them for about a month, maybe six weeks,” Bucky blushed slightly and signalled the bartender for another round for them both, “So there’s this other guy I’m working with, and I’m pretty sure he was there entirely try to sleep with groupies. He didn’t give a shit about getting paid if some young girl in cut off shorts would stay the night with him. So anyway, this guy, kid really, maybe 21, and I, get put in the same rooms most nights, so he stumbles back with these girls, sometimes I can convince two to come with him, but damn, half the time he passes out before anything happens, and then-”

Sam cuts him off, “Whoa, you just sat there and waited for delivery?” It’s Bucky’s turn to laugh.

“Delivery? Nah, but I like that. No, well, yeah sometimes it was like that. Sometimes I wandered in late, had to keep up appearances and actually gather intel, right? Some of these girls though, they’d nearly jump a man at that point. And after the initial shock the first time, I let ‘em,” he looks at Sam, who is now staring at him with a surprised smile, “What, Birdman? You never had any pretty young things dropped in your lap by friend who’s too stupid to stay awake? Girls wanted a good time, I couldn’t let ‘em down,” They’re both laughing and working on their fresh drinks now.

“Yeah, I usually just uh, bat for the other team, ya know?”

“I knew you slept with Steve.”

“I was not a virgin when I slept with Steve.”

“Alright, alright, didn’t know that was your main interest, I guess,” Bucky shrugs, “Not like I can judge. I slept with Steve, too.”

“Wait, I thought you were currently sleeping with, present tense?”

“I guess. We uh, it’s not like we’re dating, not really. It’s like, there are only so many super soldiers, who aren’t trying to kill us, so sometimes, to really let go, I fuck him.”

“He ever return the favor?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“Nah, he doesn’t really do that. Never did that. So that’s fine. So after missions, or just rough days and he wants to feel it, I give it to him. No big deal. Ya know. Fuck friends.”

“Fuck buddies. It’s fuck buddies, Barnes.”

“That sounds stupid,” Bucky replied, indignant, “Why would you not go for alliteration if alliteration is an option?”

“How is fuck friends less stupid than fuck buddies?”

“Who calls someone they’re fucking their buddy, for fuck’s sake?”

“They’re both stupid, boys,” the bartender cuts in. She’s short, even with the black cowboy hat she’s wearing, but commanding enough to make them look up, “Now, are y’all here to marinate yourselves, or do you want some food? Kitchen closes in 45.”

“Cheese fries?” asks Sam.

“Cheese fries,” agrees Bucky.

“Alright, it’ll be a few, I’ll bring ‘em out.”

“Come on,” Sam tugs at Bucky’s arm, the band has brought a woman with a side ponytail and leggings onstage, “You owe me some 80s assassin dance moves.” The woman on stage begins to sing “Like a Virgin”. Bucky smiles to himself. There is something warm spreading through him, starting where Sam is still holding his arm.

A couple songs later, once Bucky has demonstrated that he knows the dance moves to “Thriller” in their entirety and Sam is truly well and drunk, they return to their barstools, where they are greeted by a huge plate of cheesy fries, complete with bacon and jalapenos, in front of them. Bucky pulled one fry off the plate and the cheese stretched out, snapped, and he tossed it in his mouth. The next one he pulled out of the pile, he wagged at Sam, who laughing bent over and ate it directly from Bucky’s metal fingers.

Eventually Bucky paid the tab and hauled Sam off his stool and back to the hotel they were crashing at, making sure to get Sam asleep in his own bed, door closed. Bucky actually fell asleep smiling. 


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning, Sam wakes up, tries to roll over, and immediately regrets his decision. Eventually he rights himself and gets to the bathroom. In the mirror he takes in the bruising for the first time. It’s ugly, but it’s been worse. The nature of the wings means that during the initial testing and training a lot of guys had ended up with similar injuries. Under the hot spray of the shower his tension lowers a bit. By the time he’s out, he can smell bacon and coffee, so Barnes must still be there. 

He is. He obviously showered before Sam woke up as he is standing in the kitchen, shirtless, hair damp and pushed back, cooking breakfast. It’s a nice view.

“Morning, Wilson. Go sit,” Bucky says without turning around. He’s dishing up two plates, so Sam heads to the table. They eat, Bucky makes him take a pain pill, a normal one, and then drags him to the couch, making sure everything he could need is within arms reach.

“You can quit fussing, Barnes,” he says as Bucky brings an extra blanket over, “I’m not a complete invalid.”

“I know, I know. You’re fine. I think, shit-“ he breaks off and stares away, and Sam isn’t sure what to think until he starts talking again, “I don’t think I’ve ever gotten over taking care of Steve when he was sick, ya know?” Bucky is worrying his lower lip and standing awkwardly next to the couch.

“Hey man,” Sam says, reaching a hand up to pat at Bucky, “It’s alright. Not a bad skill set,” Bucky takes his hand and squeezes it.

“Yeah, ok. Well, I’ll be back later, your phone is charged-”

“Go,” Sam cuts him off, not unkindly, “I promise I’ll call you if I need to. Go, Bucky,” and he squeezes back before letting go. 

Bucky does come back that evening, with more takeout. 

***

A pattern developed over the next couple weeks, while Sam was still grounded. Bucky comes over, often with food, and they just hang out until bed, Bucky staying the night on Sam’s couch more often than not. On day seven Sam texts Bucky a photo of food he’s cooking, telling him not be be late for supper, and to pick up beer. 

Around 6:30, Bucky walks into Sam’s place, and is greeting by so many delicious smells. “You must be feeling good. Whatcha feeding me?”

“Hello to you, too,” Sam says coming out of the kitchen. He grabs the six pack from Bucky’s hand and leans in for a hug. It’s brief, but enough for Bucky to turn his face to the side of Sam’s head and breathe in. Sam walks back to the kitchen and Bucky finds he is smiling and warm. It’s not a totally unfamiliar feeling, but it is happening more and more frequently. “I was getting restless and you got me stuck on that British bake off show… so I made some banana bread, and a rustic apple tart,”

“No soggy bottom, I hope,” Bucky replies grinning. Sam groans.

“I’m ignoring that, Barnes. Anyway, we’re having beef sitrfry for dinner.”

They settle in for the evening and Bucky works his way through a significant portion of baked goods and they both enjoy the beer. In the middle of debating the merit of the all vegan baking challenges, (Bucky is for, Sam is against), Bucky notices how they’ve shifted closer to one another, knees and thighs slightly touching. Sam’s hand is mere inches from his own. The beer leaves a sweet taste in his mouth, it’s some craft concoction whose bottle proclaims it an Imperial Milk Stout. Sam is visibly loosened from his own couple of beers, and Bucky reasons that is responsible for what comes next.

“Hey, Buck,”

“Yeah, Sam?”

“You still fuck friends with Steve?” Bucky quirked an eyebrow before answering.

“I reckon so, but it has been a little while.”

“Sounds like Cap isn’t quite doing his duty to you, man. If I had a guy in my apartment with an ass as sweet as yours, I sure wouldn’t want him sleeping alone.”

“That’s funny, Wilson,” Bucky replied, turning towards Sam, “Seems to me that I’ve been staying at your apartment and sleeping alone.” They’re facing each other now. Sam’s deep brown eyes are gazing at Bucky, his mouth in a smirk.

“Mmmhmm, and that is what I have a problem with,” Sam reached a hand up towards Bucky’s chin, closing the gap between them. His thumb brushes the skin below Bucky’s lower lip, and Bucky closes his eyes for second.

“You keep talking like this and you might give a fella some funny ideas,”

“Maybe that’s what I want,” Sam leaned in and gently kissed Bucky, who slowly deepened the kiss and brought his right hand up to catch Sam’s neck. The two men kiss more and explore one another’s mouth. Sam bites Bucky’s lip and tugs, causing the other man to let out a low growl. Bucky’s hands go to Sam’s hips and he pulls him roughly into his lap and grinds up against him. Sam breaks away from the kiss, panting with a wince.

“Shit, shit, sorry, you alright?”

“I’m alright, just a lil rough, baby,” Sam says soothingly, stroking Bucky’s cheek and not moving from his lap. Bucky leans his head against Sam’s chest and breathes in his scent. “Hey, Barnes,”

“Yeah, Wilson?”

“Take me to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of drinking and kissing.


	3. Chapter 3

The two men have been laying bed, intertwined since finishing the bagels Bucky brought in for breakfast. Sam runs his fingers through Bucky’s hair. It just touches his shoulders now, when it’s not tied back. His fingers stray to Bucky’s chin, tilting his face up for a gentle kiss. Everything about how Sam approaches Bucky is gentle. It’s not the nervous touch of someone afraid to set him off, but something else, tender and intentional, unafraid of Bucky despite full knowledge of his past and abilities. The kiss turns into kisses, and deepens, hands begin to roam, more desperate, until they come up for air panting. Bucky rests his forehead against Sam’s shoulder, and gasps again when Sam’s finger slides down the cleft of his ass. 

“Do you want this, baby?” Bucky nods, blushing against Sam’s shoulder, “Look at me, Buck,” Sam’s voice is silky and he can’t help but look up to meet his gaze, “Bucky, tell me what you want, baby.”

“I want you,” He says breathily, not breaking Sam’s gaze.

“Yeah? Tell me.”

“Mmm,” He whines and squirms, his cock rubbing Sam’s hip, “I want you, to fuck me.”

“Alright,” Sam says, as he softly rubs his finger on the outside of Bucky’s hole, “What if I don’t want to fuck you?” And Bucky whimpers, simultaneously trying to push back on Sam’s finger and also rub his cock on Sam’s hip.

“Please, please, Sam.” Sam’s finger enters him, still teasing, and he moans.

“Maybe I don’t think I should fuck you. Afterall, that wouldn’t be right your first time, would it baby?”

“Not my first time, Sam,” Bucky groans, still trying to push back on Sam’s finger. He and Sam have been fooling around for a couple of weeks now, but Sam seems to think Bucky’s bottom virginity is something special. He flexes around Sam’s finger again. It’s weird, an intrusion, but not wholly uncomfortable. He’s used his own fingers before, so he knows how it goes. Used them on other people, too. But it’s not enough. He needs.

“First time for this,” Sam says and he captures Bucky’s mouth in a kiss, sliding his tongue between lips, and then, he slides a second finger into Bucky. Sam smiles into the kiss as he feels Bucky tense momentarily, and then work to relax against him, “There we go, baby, nice and easy, let me take care of you,” Bucky shudders with pleasure as Sam’s crooked fingers graze his prostate.

“Yes, Sam, more, more, please,” Bucky is worked up and needy and he rocks on Sam’s hand, eyes closed. Sam’s fingers scissor inside of him, stretching him, and brushing against his prostate, enough to send sparks down his spine, but not nearly enough. And then they stop. Bucky lets out a whine, desperately trying to recapture that sparking pleasure. 

“Shhh, Bucky,” Sam pushes a finger against Bucky’s protesting mouth, and then lays a kiss on top, “Let me take my time,” Bucky whines incomprehensibly in protest as he rocks his cock against Sam’s side, feeling the other man’s erection bob next to him. Sam moves his grip to Bucky’s hip and stills him. Bucky goes from not enough friction and needing and yearning to nothing. Just air around the head of his cock. And it’s unbearable. 

“Sam,” he growls out, and his eyes snap open to see why he’s being denied, “Sam, please.”

“Shhh, let me enjoy you, Bucky. Let me treat you right,” he murmurs, kissing down Bucky’s throat. When Sam gets to Bucky’s chest, he takes each nipple between his teeth in turn, biting then sucking, enjoying the whimpers it elicits. He trails his warm tongue down Bucky’s hard stomach to the V of his hips, until his warm breath is on Bucky’s cock, and Bucky stiffens, willing himself not to blow it right there in Sam’s face. Only now he’s thinking of Sam with his cum all over him, and lord that would be a pretty sight. Bucky’s hips buck, and somehow Sam catches the head of his cock in his mouth. He gives it a taste and pulls off.

“Alright, baby, you made your point,” He hears the sound of foil tearing, and a moment later, Bucky feels the cool slick of lube at his opening, but it’s not Sam’s cock just yet, it’s his fingers, making teasing circles as they push just inside Bucky’s tight rim. And then they’re gone, but just as quickly the warm tip of Sam’s cock is pushing against him. His cock slides in, the stretch and friction makes Bucky shudder. And then Sam pauses so Bucky can absorb the feelings inside of him, and Bucky is so so wonderfully full. He sucks in air and opens his eyes, hands reaching up for Sam, who takes a hold of them both, and leans down over him, “Feel ok?” Bucky just nods and bites his lip, “Bigger than my fingers, huh?” 

Bucky takes a couple shudders breathes as he adjusts to to the weight and presence inside him. Then he and looks into his lover’s dark eyes, “I’m good Sam, you can, you can move now.” Sam nods and begins to move his hips.

“Alright, nice and easy right now,” Sam breathes out, pleasure spreading across his face as he builds a rhythm thrusting into Bucky. Then he reaches down, grabs Bucky’s right leg and hitches it over his shoulder. His other hand stays entwined with the silver fingers of Bucky’s left. Bucky lets out a grunt of surprise as Sam thrusts deeper, and then a moan of pleasure, his head rolling back on the pillows with the intensity. Stars burst in front of his eyes every time Sam pushes back inside of him and hits his prostate. 

“Sam, Sam, Sam,” Bucky pants out between thrusts.

“Mmm, yeah, baby, you like that?” Sam’s fingers are firm on Bucky’s hips, keeping him right where he wants him to slam in Bucky’s ass, bottoming out and letting out his own moan of pleasure. Bucky’s dick bobs and slaps against his stomach with the force of each thrust, it’s tip blushing and glistening. Sam looks down and takes in the view. His cock entering Bucky’s ass is his new favorite thing, but sound of his name mingled with whimpers and moans of pleasure falling from Bucky’s lips are a close second. Sam takes Bucky’s cock in his hand and Bucky gasps and thrusts into his hand. He thumbs Bucky’s slit and then strokes him. “You going to cum for me?”

“Yeah, Sam, don’t stop,” Bucky barely gets out, his voice choked by desire and desperation. 

“Do you like having me fill your ass up, baby?” Sam asks, speeding up his pace, stroking Bucky’s desperate cock and thrusting into him.   
“Sam,” comes out as moan, cut off by Bucky biting his lips and throwing his head against the pillow. He sees stars as his climax begins, the pounding of his prostate and firm grip on his cock, pushing him over the edge. His cock starts to spurt in Sam’s hand, until his own chest is covered in his cum, while Sam rocks in and out of him until he is coming. Sam collapses on top of him, and they catch their breath together. 

When Bucky regains his presence of mind, he feels the sticky wet of sweat and cum sliding between their chests, and the same slick, slide in his ass. He must make a face taking the sensations in, because when he opens his eyes Sam is grinning loose and open at him.

“So how do you like bottoming?” He asks, kissing Bucky’s shoulder.

“Mmm, s’alright,” he mumbles, reaching for another kiss. When they break apart from the gentle kiss, Sam is still smiling, face lit up like it’s Christmas.

“Not bad, for a virgin, Barnes,” he says laughing.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe I let you take my ass virginity,” Bucky groans, and hits at Sam ineffectually with a pillow. They dissolve back into giggles and lazy kisses. Bucky thinks maybe he doesn’t mind gentle if it means Sam lights up and kisses him all over like this. Yeah, Bucky thinks, gentle is swell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that, I actually finished! Thank you for coming along with me, hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I may have to try writing Sam and Bucky again. I have a bit of a head cannon where they go do all of the things Steve isn’t interested in together.


End file.
